The Evil Attackers
by darkshadow229
Summary: Two boys are taking over Walford...
1. Jim and Dot For Never

The Evil Attackers

The two boys had decided to do a lot of damage. Over the course of just three days, they had trashed and spray-painted Dot Branning's house, kidnapped her husband and sentenced him to a large number of tortures, a recurring one sending a large group of young men to attack and torture him in various ways, including putting a drill inside the opening of his rectum, gagging him, beating him several times with a whip, board and their own bare hands, forcing him to breastfeed from them, pouring hot milk all over his body and tying him up and blindfolding him.

The Jackson/Branning clan was all worried, but nobody was more worried than Dot. Dot had gotten daily text messages and phone calls from the kidnappers.

Jim was currently in a deserted, empty warehouse 5 miles away. It was a dark and stormy night. Jim was waiting for the "Enforcers" to come. Better now than later. The sixteen boys came. Jim was angry, but since he had a gag in his mouth, he couldn't say anything.

Two of the boys came in front of him. They looked angry but shocked and happy that Jim was scared and his eyes were full of fear.

The first boy said "Hey, Damien. Why don't we untie this little piece of meat so we can see what's inside?"

Damien said "Sure, Cory. Kenny, hand me the whip and a pair of handcuffs."

Kenny handed Damien the handcuffs and a long, black, leather whip. Damien said evilly and cut the rope tied to Jim's hands. Jim fell to the floor.

Damien said "Now, slave, you're going to do a little cross-dressing experiment. Kenny, get the schoolgirl uniform, the lipstick, the wig and anything else that we'll need."


	2. Jim the Schoolgirl

The Evil Attackers chapter 2

Jim had a short brown wig on, a white dress and red lipstick. He had his arms in handcuffs tied to a post and had his legs spread wide open. He was waiting for Damien to take the picture.

Jim heard a click then laughter.

Cory said "How about we see if the old twig could eat cream?"

Jim thought "What did that boy mean by…. oh no!"

Damien, Cory and three other boys grabbed Jim and took off his handcuffs.

They took him to another spot and handcuffed him again. Cory beat him with the whip while Damien forced him to perform oral cleaning then intercourse.

Damien would give compliments or make love to him if he did a good job but if he did a bad job, he would whip him and torture him.

Meanwhile, at Dot's….

Dot was crying and scared after watching a video of Jim being tied to a cross about to be on fire by Cory.

Carol comforted her, but nothing worked. The damage had already been done. The house was a mess and not only because of the raid.

Dot suddenly got a phone call. A frail, trembling hand reached for the phone and she said "Hello?"

Alex said "**Hello, Ms. Branning. I see that you're about to get your next video from us. The Enforcers had been very good with your husband. I've never seen such an act like I did today."**

Dot said quietly "What do you want? Money? Jewels? I'll give you anything to get my husband back!"

Alex said "Well**, Ms. Branning. Seeing your state, I'm not in the mood for making bargains at the moment. In 5 seconds, you will receive the next video. I do hope for your husband's sake that you pay very close attention." **

Dot gasped and said "Leave him alone!"

Alex said "I** believe we are done here, Ms. Branning. Me and my assistant, Paulie have a lot of work to do with Jim. Goodbye."**

Alex said "OK, we have the trashing, the kidnapping, the videos…. what's the next step?"

Tony said "How about phone calls with Jim in exchange for items? Remember what she said about giving anything away for him?"

Alex said "Yes, that's a great idea!"

Dot picked up the phone again and said "Is it you?"

Alex said "Ms**. Branning, I believe we have a bargain after all. We'll let you speak to your husband for five minutes in exchange for 50 pounds."**

Dot said "Ten minutes and we have a deal."

Alex said "Ten** minutes for 100 pounds."**

Dot said "Jim?"

Jim said "Dot…"

Dot said "Jim, where are you?"

Jim said "….."

Alex said "I** believe this conversation is over, Ms. Branning. Just remember to leave the 100 pounds at the Queen Victoria Thursday night at 9:30 pm."**

Dot began to cry and scream "Why?"

Tony said "Good job, Alex. The old hag's become a wreck."

Alex said "Is the old piece of meat in his cage?"

Tony said "Since the Enforcers left, yes."

Alex said "I guess it's time to feed him. Do you have the little overcooked piece of turkey on a bone?"

Tony said "Yes. We'll give the sponge that and a small piece of fish."

Alex said "Perfect! We have Operation: Trash in action."


	3. Alex's Plan and Meeting Jodie

The Evil Attackers chapter 3

Damien said "Let's put a hot iron on his rectum!"

Cory said "Maybe we could do that and gag his mouth and blindfold and tie him to some dynamite and threaten to light it."

Damien said "Yeah, which will be good, Kenny? Hot iron or gag and dynamite?"

Kenny said "Both!"

Dot was watching the previous video when the phone rang.

Dot picked up and said "Hello?"

Alex said "**Hello, Mrs. Branning. I see you're watching the latest video of Mr. Branning. It's very funny when an old man is strapped to a rocket and raped by a mechanical penis." **

Dot said "You sick monster, leave my husband alone!"

Alex said "**Sorry,** **Ms. Branning. But I can't do that as you know well. In 10 seconds, you will receive the latest video. Speaking of Mr. Branning, I was going to lay it easy on him but since you decided to be a- what do they call it? - cow, I'm afraid I will have to do triple punishment on Mr. Branning. Paulie, get the Rottweilers ready."**

Dot screamed and was now in a fetal position, crying and screaming "No! No, Jim! Why? WHY?"

Tony said "Good job, Alex. The old bag has become **very much **traumatized due to the events."

Alex said "So what is the next step?"

Tony said "We will offer a bargain for Mr. Branning's release from our care. We make sure that the bargain is at its highest value, which is about 2000 pounds for us. When we release Mr. Branning to Mrs. Branning, we unexpectedly shoot them both. Shock and blood loss should take care of the two of them."

Alex said "Meanwhile, we are trying to seduce Whitney Dean, Zsa Zsa Carter, Lucy Beale, and Abi Branning, Jodie Gold and every other girl or woman in Walford."

Meanwhile…

Jodie was talking to her online friend. After her relationship with Darren started to fall downhill, she decided to go online. The two people had been chatting and emailing each other for 2 weeks now. Her friend was 15, liked racing and football, and was single. He had sent her a picture of him and she thought it was great. The only downside was that he lived all the way in California, in America. He claimed to have asked his parents if he could visit her and they gave him permission to. Here was the chat log:

Beautifulsingle: when are you coming?

jockstrap9: soon

Beautifulsingle: Not soon enough

jockstrap9: my rents are freaked because they don't know you and to be honest, I don't know much about you either.

Beautifulsingle: OK, you want my info?

jockstrap9: Yes, ASAP. Could you send a pic too?

Beautifulsingle: Jodie Gold, Walford, London, UK. 19. Beautiful. I was previously in a relationship. I am Jewish.

jockstrap9: Your picture looks great! Maybe you could come to Cali instead of me coming to London.

Beautifulsingle: I don't know if that's a good idea…

jockstrap9: I think it is. Maybe your dad will allow you to attend Malibu U.

Beautifulsingle: But don't you live in LA?

jockstrap9: Sometimes. But there's a second home in Malibu, if you want to come and visit.

Beautifulsingle: OK, I'll come tomorrow.

jockstrap9: make sure your rents don't know about it.

Alex said "Am I good?"

Tony said "It's perfect. Jodie will be on a plane expecting to see her new online friend but instead she'll be in the warehouse. What's even better when she is convinced her "friend" is actually 54 years old, has three young wives and is a closet pedophile".


	4. Jodie Gold:Wife 4 and The End of Jim

The Evil Attackers chapter 4

Jodie had met his "friend" at the "airport" in "California". Jodie was happy to see her friend for the first time. He looked 20, but was 15. He had chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes.

The friend smiled and said "Jodie, how nice to see you! Welcome to California!"

Jodie said "Thanks!"

Alex said "Everything's according to plan, right?"

Tony said "Yes. Don's going to be the to-be husband of Jodie".

Meanwhile….

Jim was in a bag in the back of a car driving into Walford. He didn't know what was about to happen…

The two men stopped the car in front of Dot's house and took the bag out of the car.

The first man rang the doorbell. Dot opened the door calmly.

The first man said "Are you Dorothy Cotton-Branning?"

Dot nodded fearfully.

The second man takes Jim out of the bag and backs away slowly with the first man.

The first man slowly puts his hand in his jacket pocket, takes out his gun and shoots Jim.

The second man tries to shoot Dot but ends up shooting Jim then the bullet goes though a window.

Jim collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood.

Dot said "No! Jim, don't die! They said you would be safe! NO! WHY, GOD? WHY?"

The two men get into the car quickly and drive away.

Jim said "Dot…."

Dot said "Jim, don't die!"

Jim said "Dot-….."

Dot cried and said "No, he's dead! NO!"

Carol and Bianca try to pull Dot off of Jim's body but they are very unsuccessful.

Alex said "That's perfect!"

Tony said "The best part is that we got 4000 pounds".

Meanwhile….

Jodie wakes up from getting sedated with a very large amount of whiskey into her arm. Jodie tries to scream, but has a gag in her mouth.

Jodie gasps quietly as a man appears in front of her.

The man smiles wickedly and said "Hello, Jodie."

Jodie takes off the gag and said "How do you know my name?"

The man mockingly puts a hand to his heart and said "You don't remember your online friend, Jodie? I'm so hurt by that".

Jodie said "You're not my friend! Stop this now!"

The man said "Yes, I am. Girls, say hello to Wife #4, aka Jodie Gold".

Jodie said "Wife #4?"

Three girls came from behind the man. Their ages ranged from 6 to 15. The first girl was 6, the second girl was 10 and the third was 15.

The third girl said "Is this the girl, Don?"

Don said "Yes, Claire. This is Jodie Gold."

Claire said "I thought you would get a 5 or 6 year old. Jodie's older than me".

Jodie was disgusted and wanted to throw up. A 5 year old for a wife?

Jodie said "You sick bastard. I hope God punishes you in Hell!"

Don said "Jodie, that's no way to speak to your husband".

Jodie said "I can't be your wife. I'm only 19!"

Don said "Well, I have a 6 year old wife".

Jodie said "Get me out of here!"

Don said "Sorry, Jodie. I'm afraid that I can't do that. It seems that you will be here **forever**".

Jodie cried and said "No! Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

Alex said "It's so great to see the slut squirm in her own sweat, semen and blood".

Tony said "Speaking of blood, have they buried the body of Mr. Branning yet?"

Alex said "No, they haven't buried James Branning yet, but Dorothy Cotton- Branning has planned a funeral for Saturday afternoon".

Tony said "Alex, I think I have an idea that will make us very, very rich and it involves the 4,000 pounds that Ms. Branning gave us?"


	5. Farewell, Jodie

The Evil Attackers chapter 5

Tony said "Do you have the 4,000 pounds?"

Alex said "Yes"

Tony said "Call her"

Dot picked up the phone and said sadly "Hello?"

Alex said "**Hello, Ms. Branning. I have a deal for you."**

Dot said "What deal? I want no part in your bargains, you monster."

Alex said "Well, I was going to do something good about your husband but if you don't want anymore deals…."

Dot said "What deal do you mean?".

Alex said "**8,000 pounds for being re- created.**"

Dot said "OK. I'll have 8,000 pounds by tomorrow morning."

Alex said "**Good choice, Ms. Branning. Now, Jim Branning will be alive again.**"

Dot gritted her teeth and said angrily "You better hope he will be"

Alex said "**Temper, Temper. But, I think has a meeting with our Rottweilers. Goodbye, "**

Dot sighed in relief but then said in shock "Rottweilers?"

Tony said "So, do you have his body?"

Alex said "Yes and it's 100% ready."

Meanwhile…

Jodie was screaming as the mechanical tentacles were holding her legs apart, showing her lacy pink panties. The girls' eyes were wide open. Clare was laughing and smiling.

Clare remarked "Having fun, slut?"

Jodie struggled and said "Let me go, you little bitch!"

Clare said "No way. Don said since you wanted to be bad, I have to treat you bad."

Jodie cried and struggled more. She felt like she was in front of the whole world. Wolf whistles and laughs. Disgrace and slurs. Insults and attacks. Why was it so cruel?

Clare said "Now, slut. You're going to kiss and lick my toes."

Jodie didn't want to go into submission so early and was secretly planning revenge. She crawled over to Clare and looked at her bare feet and her toes.

Clare put her foot into Jodie's face and said "Lick it."

Jodie began to suck and lick Clare's toes as Clare groaned but managed to stay quiet. Jodie began to lick Clare's leg and go towards her vagina.

Clare said "Sorry, slut. You haven't earned that privilege yet."

Clare pointed to the 10 year old and said "Suck Megan's toes."

Although reculant at first, Jodie sucked Megan's toes and even left fluid on Megan's leg.

Megan moaned and grabbed Jodie's head.

Megan said "Now lick my stomach."

Jodie lifted Megan's shirt slowly and began to lick Megan's stomach. Jodie played with Megan's naval but Clare's demanding, hardening voice brought Jodie back to reality.

Megan said "Keep licking it and make sure you get the chest too. But don't lick my breasts. That's a reward for you."

Jodie obeyed and then licked May's toes. May was joyful and wanted Jodie to lick her vagina. But Jodie couldn't.

May said "Lick it."

Jodie began to lick and put her tongue inside May's vagina. Jodie sucked as May moaned harder and more. Jodie felt a surge of power and domination as she continued to lick May's vagina. Jodie also licked and kissed May's stomach. Jodie continued until Clare and Megan left.

May kissed Jodie's cheek and whispered in her ear "I'll help you. Thank you."

Clare smiled and said "I think we had enough fun with the tramp. Let's go feed her to the dogs. It seems she is no longer needed in the job."

Jodie gritted her teeth angrily and said "You can't do that! Only your sick, disgusting Master could! And by the looks of it, he has grown fond of me!"

Clare smiled slowly and said "Correct, my dear Jodie. But we will have to dispose of you."

Jodie's eyes grew wide and her face grew pale. She did not know what they were up to but she could already tell it wasn't going to be good.

Meanwhile, Jim Branning was walking through the square. Everybody was in complete shock. Sadly, this wasn't Jim Branning. Dot rushed to Jim and smiled with tears in her eyes. But she was not prepared for what would happen next….


	6. Jim and Dot go off the spot

The Evil Attackers chapter 6

Alex was on the phone, talking to Terry. Terry was an old friend and Tony had this good idea to get Stacey Branning. After all, she was in a way connected to Dot.

Terry was following Stacey. She had her baby Lily in Albert Square. Terry was wearing a fedora hat, a trench coat and loafers. Stacey didn't notice until Kat saw him.

Kat shouted "Oi! What do you think you're doing, eh?"

Stacy turned around and noticed that Terry was following her. Terry's eyes widened as he backed away.

Terry soon ran off in a panic. This girl was protected, as he thought. He'd have to get rid of her in private.

Meanwhile, Jim was walking back to his old house with Dot. Dot was holding Jim's arm as she smiled. Jim, however, had a scowl on his face as Dot had not noticed.

Jim thought " It will only be a short time...before it will happen. Pity. I did like her...but that was then. This is now."

As Dot had opened the door and walked inside, Jim looked up one last time at his former home. It looked slightly horrific, to say it politely. He did not know what happened in the time he was gone.

He did not want to have to clean up the mess either. But he would not have to because soon, this would be over.

As Dot began making tea, she asked Jim " Would you ask some tea, darling?"

Jim slowly nodded his head up and down as he stuttered " Y-Yes, I-I want tea, D-Dot."

Dot smiled and turned back to turn on the kettle in order to make the tea. As she was beginning to make her favorite brand of tea, one of the large knifes had suddenly went missing.

Dot took little, if not any notice. She was too busy making the tea. But then she heard a sharp pain in her back and then she felt it again. She began to felt pale and cried out and screamed.

Jim smirked evilly as Dot's blood began to cover his face and his clothes. He had continued to stab the knife into Dot's back, not caring about the blood on him or Dot's pleading or the fact that the knife was so heavy that he had trouble holding on it.

He just wanted to see Dot suffer and die. Just like she watched him go through the same process. But she did not do a thing to help him. This time, he will return the favor.

Dot groaned. The pain in her back was too much to deal with and she couldn't even try to fight back. Who was stabbing her, anyway? She turned her head back and her eyes widened. She almost gasped out loud. It was Jim!

She tried to struggle out of his sudden death grip.

Dot shouted, panicked " Jim, what are you doing?"

Jim said " What I should have done a long time ago!" as he slit Dot's throat and continued to stab her in the back, quite literally.

Dot felt dizzy and saw only red. She was not only being stabbed in the back, but choking on her blood as well. She began to feel very faint. Just before she blacked out, she saw Jim standing over her, with a evil grin on his face and covered in blood. He was also holding a large knife. One that was very bloody, meaning it was covered in blood.

Jim realized that Dot was finally dead. He had a emotionless face, but in his head, he was rejoicing. Dot was finally gone and it served her right too. Not helping him and being ignorant of all the things she put him through.

Now to write the forged and fake note before the self-destruction. He slowly began to write the note. When it was finished, he grinned evilly.

The note read:

" Dear Everyone,

I have gone on a trip to America. I should be back from there in a few weeks' time. If that is not the case, then my house will be left to Max and Tanya and Jack. This should be only a temporary situation.

Signed,

Dot"

He smirked as he put the pen down and took out the remote. He set it to the skull and crossbones before he pushed the red button under the dial.

And with that, James Archibald " Jim" Branning had exploded into smoke. He had not only removed himself, but almost any evidence of Dot's death.

* * *

**And that's chapter 6! It's been a while since I've updated. Mainly because I've been working on:**

**chapter 2 of the Purgatory, chapter 8 of Social Care, chapter 4 of The Seven Tests and the sequel to Vampire Street, Vampire Street: Curving.**

**Benny: 5 updates in one busy day? Did you get any sleep?**

**I got a lot of sleep. So read and review!**


End file.
